


Nouvelle Lune

by AuthorAikoM



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorAikoM/pseuds/AuthorAikoM
Summary: Puis dans l'obscurité d'une nuit chaotique, sa renaissance offrit à sa fille une chaire de femme.





	Nouvelle Lune

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Cet UA se place - à priori - dans l'univers extraordinaire qu'a créé Patricia Briggs.
> 
> **Music :** Kanye West - _Wolves_

######  Chapitre 1 : Plaisir 

Elle avait oublié être femme. Durant des décennies elle n'avait été qu'une bête errante dominant ses bois. Puis les arbres étaient devenus barreaux d'argent. Le chant des oiseaux, des herbivores et de l'eau courante rythmait autrefois ses jours. Il n'y avait plus que les coups, le sang dans sa gueule et ses côtes saillantes. Il n'y eu plus que l'obscurité. S'approchant à chaque heure d'une dernière que son corps immortel se refusait à lui accorder. Elle attendait sa mort.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa conscience humaine n'était restreinte qu'à sa perspicacité et son imaginaire. Les instincts de la louve étaient prépondérant. Parce que seule la bête sauvage et vicieuse n'avait pas renoncé à vivre. Sa nature l'en empêchait. Mais à tout loup garou perdu, n'attend que folie meurtrière. Tel était l'unique point d'accroche de sa réflexion. Elle temporisait, partageait les ronflements patients de sa bête dans quelques rêveries désabusées : la violence promise de leur explosion finale.

Le monstre affaiblit s'étira dans le volume restreint de sa cage. Son appel à la lune qu'elle ne pouvait voir résonna avec une puissance insoupçonnée curieusement déchirante. Cela faisait bien une paire de décennies ou deux qu'aucune de son entité n'avait hurler. La vibration sanglante pulsa dans leurs veines. L'animal dangereux s'éveillait d'un long sommeil. Primaire et sanguinaire.

La Lune lui répondit, noire et invisible si haut. Sa renaissance offrit à sa fille une chaire de femme. Elle renaquît à son tour. Ses os se déformèrent, tendons s'étirant puis s'atrophiant en claquant. Ah, cette vieille affliction que de se réincarner. Ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer sur ses dents en un sourire bestial inadapté. Les traces d'émotions aux sens oubliés flottaient dans le nouvel agencement de ses pensées, patchwork de flashs de compréhension.

La bête se délecta sous sa peau humaine. Aveugle dans le néant. Elle s'enivra des courses nerveuses traversant ses membres lorsqu'elles grésillèrent en se ravivant. Ses tremblements devinrent bientôt frissons. D'excitation, peut-être ? Elle ne sut que les ressentir. Ce fut sans doute à cause des sensations vivifiées de ses doigts. Se toucher, caresser son renouveau. Jusqu'à jouir de pressions dirigées.

La satisfaction d'explorer les éclats euphoriques d'un orgasme torturé l'éleva. En retirant ses mains d'entre ses jambes avec un grognement surement trop brute, elle inspira l'odeur de ses fluides dans l'espace concis, humide et souterrain. Sa nuque craqua à la musique des mots millénaires détenus par sa mémoire capricieuse. Transpiration, sexe, pourriture. Après le plaisir, elle découvrit le dégout et ses grimaces.

La rage lui apparue finalement comme suffisamment robuste pour être sienne et canalisa les battements de son coeur jusqu'à l'hystérie. La brûlure trop familière de l'argent corrodant son sang s'imprima avidement contre ses membres quand elle y opposa la force épargnée depuis cinq dizaines de révolutions. Sa langue lécha ses blessures, rien ne l'arrêterait plus désormais. Elle quitta sa prison dans l'apocalypse sanglant d'une nuit sans lune.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nda :** Hmm...Comme la plupart de mes productions, ce texte est né d'une inspiration compulsive. Boum, et cette louve imposait son existence défoncée dans ma psyché, il me fallait l'écrire. Jusqu'où nous mènera son aventure ? Les reviews seront chéries ! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
